Kōkai
by Xiaooo
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat! A fanfic to celebrate SafOnyx Day 2014! SasufemNaru! Enjoy


**_'Kōkai_**_**'**_

_._

_Author : Xiaooo_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : SasufemNaru_

_Warning : genderbender, typo(s), etc_

_To celebrate SafOnyx Day 2014 :)_

_._

_._

_Kōkai_ _memiliki arti regret dalam Bahasa Inggris, atau penyesalan dalam Bahasa Indonesia._

_._

_._

_Hei.._

_Kau datang tiba-tiba,_

_Dengan sejuta pesona._

_Buatku yang hanya seekor itik buruk rupa tercengang._

_._

_._

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pangeran sekolah yang memiliki banyak _fansgirl. _Memiliki wajah rupawan, badan atletis, dan tinggi yang memadai. Ditambah dengan kekayaan keluarga Uchiha yang mungkin sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sebanyak 7 turunan. Jangan lupa dengan posisinya yang menempati rangking pararel 1 di sekolahnya, yaitu Konoha High School (KHS)

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis yatim piatu, yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya pada saat berusia 5 tahun. Membuat ia selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri dengan berkerja _part time. _Dapat bersekolah di KHS karena kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata, dan mendapatkan beasisea. Sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto adalah gadis yang cantik, dengan rambut berwarna pirang keemasan, dan safir berwarna biru seperti langit. Dengan tinggi badan 168 cm dan berat 50 kg, menjadikan ia memiliki badan proposional. Namun sayangnya, banyak gosip buruk yang beredar di kalangan para murid tentang kematian kedua orangtuanya, sehingga ia dijauhi.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, sang pangeran sekolah datang menemuinya, dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Naruto menerimanya. Bukan karena kekayaan dan ketampanannya. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang secara tulus dari seseorang.

_._

_._

_Hari demi hari kita lalui bersama._

_Indah :) Bahagia :)_

_Hanya ada kau dan aku. _

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, dua sosok yang sangat serasi. Membuat banyak siswa iri dan kagum melihat kedua sejoli ini.

Hari-hari berlalu, bukan membuat mereka jauh, namun membuat mereka semakin menyayangi satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa kehidupan mereka seakan dalam keadaan tenang sebelum badai.

.

.

_Kau,_

_Bela aku didepan semua orang,_

_Membuatku jatuh semakin dalam ke dalam pesonamu._

_._

_._

Sejak mereka berdua berpacaran, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk mengejek dan memperolok Naruto lagi.

Hahaha, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dengan _deathglare_ andalannya saja, para siswa sudah kabur.

.

.

_Namun kini,_

_Semua hanya tinggal kata-kata._

_Semua tinggal janji-janji palsu._

_Haha, ternyata hanya aku yang tulus cintaimu._

_._

_._

Hingga akhirnya petaka itu datang.

Di suatu siang yang cerah. Keturunan Uzumaki terakhir sedang mencari pacarnya, dengan maksud memberi bekal. Namun, ternyata ia malah mendengarkan percakapansang pacar dengan temannya yaitu Suigetsu.

Bahwa hubungan yang mereka bina selama ini, ternyata hanya sandiwara belaka.

Semua kata-kata sayang dan perhatian dari pacarnya. Ternyata hanyalan sebuah taruhan yang ia lakukan dengan teman-temannya.

Bekal yang ia berikan terjatuh, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

Semua sudah terjadi, dan kaca yang pecah tidak akan dapat menjadi sempurna kembali.

.

.

_Aku, berusaha tegar._

_Rela melepasmu._

_Bagiku, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga._

_._

_._

Berhari-hari tidaklah cukup untuk Naruto melupakan cinta pertamanya, belahan jiwanya. Seseorang yang sudah ia percayai dengan sepenuh hatinya. Namun ia berusaha tegar. Baginya, kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah prioritas utama, meski hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

_._

_._

_Aku berusaha menata keping-keping hatiku,_

_Menjadi satu kesatuan utuh lagi._

_Namun apa yang kau perbuat?_

_._

_._

Namun, Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah pernah sadar. Bagaimana perjuangan Naruto. Bagaimana penderitaan yang selama ini Naruto tanggung.

Ia kembali datang, dan meremukkan hati Naruto sekali lagi.

.

.

_Kau datang lagi._

_Dengan sesukamu._

_Menghancurkan benteng pertahanan yang telah kubangun._

.

.

Hahaha, sayang semua sudah terlambat.

.

.

_Pintamu agar ku kembali._

_Hahaha, semuanya tidak dapat terulang._

.

.

Semua tidak akan bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

_Antara diriku dan dirimu terbentang jarak yang jauh._

_Kita bagaikan air dan minyak yang takkan menyatu._

_Perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik bagi kita._

_Semoga kau selalu bahagia :"_

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa menangis perih, ketika membaca puisi yang terselip di diary mantan kekasihnya. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ya, Naruto telah tiada didunia ini, ia pergi melepas semua beban deritanya.

Bus yang ditumpangi Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, tepat saat Sasuke ingin meminta Naruto untuk kembali.

'Semoga kau bahagia di atas sana, dan semoga di kehidupan yang akan datang. Kita dapat bertemu lagi. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Daisuki'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/n : **Ya, satu fanfic abal lagi dari saya -_- Untuk ikut merayakan SafOnyx Day 2014 #yey#

Ini ditulis secara sangat spontan ._. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada miss typo. Sebenarnya saya berencana meng-update 'Gomennasai Naru-chan', namun rasanya stuck dan alurnya makin aneh ._. Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic itu? Atau sebaiknya discontinue?

Oiya, btw saya baru ganti penname, penname saya yang lama 'Titan-miauw' hehehe.

Ditunggu ya review, dan kritik sarannya. Arigatou ^^


End file.
